Tek-Kit-Out
by Creeper Like That
Summary: Tech had to get involved. It was he who the Tekkit war was about. He couldn't remember anything at all, except for green light. Now it is up to him to end the war once and for all. Now he faces more challenge as he discovers that he alone will have to find the end to this war and he will do anything to get there, even if it means Death. Contains Aura's. In Progress Review:)
1. Chapter 1

Tek-Kit-Out

Chapter One Player: Tech

"Shush, he might wake up." Said someone, probably a girl judging on the tone. "Oh, alright, but wouldn't it be better if he woke up. He could at least tell us where he came from." Said another person, this time also a girl. "Let's leave him alone and wait, he'll wake up in time." Said someone, I think it was a boy. "Where am I?" I ask in a groggy voice. "See I told you." Said the 2nd girl. "Shut up, Meg." Replied the first girl. "I am Star, this is Meg, and that is Ryan. Who are you?" "My name is Tech. And what is this place anyway." I say. "We just found you knocked out about to fall off a cliff." She replies. "Do you remember anything at all?" "All I can remember is a huge explosion and a lot of green light. Also why do we all look normal but the whole world looks like it is Minecraft?" I reply. "Well that's because we are in Minecraft." Said Meg, she seemed like the outgoing type of girls, the ones who do whatever they want and don't really care what other people say. "Also how do you know about Minecraft?" "Don't you know that it is like the most popular game on the planet?" I reply. "What planet? All we've ever know was the corners of the clan." Asked Ryan. "So you've never heard of Earth. Also what do you mean by clans." I reply, I was shocked, have they been in Minecraft their whole lives. "Well there are four clans; the one we are part of is called Techno-Mage. It is a mix of 'Technicians' and Mages. I am a mage myself. The other clans are Mages, Techno's, and Aura's." Answered Meg. BOOM! "The village is on fire!" Screamed Star as she started running out the door. "Let's get out of here!" I yell as I start to sprint out the door. I have no idea about what happened but I hear someone yelling, "That's the boy go get him!" "Don't worry. We'll protect you Tech" Yelled Meg from a few blocks behind. "NO! I can't let you." I yell as they all stay back to defend me from oncoming attacks. BY the time I turn around they are already knocked out and are about to be trampled. I stop and turn around. I am SO mad, I don't know what happened next but I remember Green light coming out of my hand and chasing all the people that knocked my friends out over the mountain on the opposite side of the village. Then I started to feel dizzy, and I blacked out.

Hope you guys liked it:) Huge Cliff Hanger at the end. If I get two reviews I will post the next chapter. Peace out

minecraftFAN-Signing out.


	2. Chapter 2

Tek-Kit-Out  
Chapter Two Player : Meg  
I open my eyes to found that I am lying on our main street of our village and for some reason the whole thing is blown up. "What happened?" Asked Star from right next to me. "I don't know." I reply. "Hey, wheres Tech?" Asks Ryan from behind me. I turn around to see him knocked out. We quickly rushed over to him and carried him into one of the least damaged buildings. "Why is the village in ruins?"'He asks in a tired voice. "I think it was the invaders and I don't think anyone but us is still alive." Replies Star with a sniff, she probably is feeling sad for her sister who was killed. I could tell they were really close. I lived with Star since my parent disappeared when I was too young to remember and I've lived with Star ever since. "Don't you think we should try to move out of here?" Asked Ryan. He never showed his emotions in public. "Ok." I replied. So we searched all of the village for supplies and we all got Iron chest plates and stone swords each. We also found a lot of food. After that we started towards the Aura clan. They were the friendliest of clans, but also the most secretive. There were rumors that members of the Aura group were able to call upon secret weapons and use them to fight against their enemies, also the weapons were supposed to be able to fight for them. That made them extra dangerous. But we were going to take the risk.  
The trip was so exhausting. The whole thing took about three days. We got attached by a huge mob of zombies, then we nearly got head shotted by skeletons and we passed a huge cave. Then we almost got poisoned by spiders. That was all on the first day. Since we had to go to sleep we made beds, but we only came up with two beds. "Two of us can stand guard for half the night, and then we can rotate." I suggest. "Sure why not." Replied Star. She was still in a gloomy mood since the raid on our village occurred. "How about me and Tech for the first shift and you two for the next." I reply. So as the sun went down me and Tech got out our swords and made a small makeshift fort. If you don't know, Nights in Minecraft only last ten minutes. But those ten minute seem like hours to us. We just sat there and did nothing for like two hours. I could see Star, she had tears streaming down her face. I felt really sorry for her, she lost almost everything. Her home, her family, and most of all her sister. I knew now was not the time to say anything so I just kept staring outside, and I saw purple eyes glaring right back at me.  
Tech's POV  
"It can't be, no, no way. I thought these were just myths." Stammered Meg. "Well shouldn't we go and fight it." I reply. I didn't see why se was scared, I had killed about a billion of these things while playing Minecraft. The trick is to go to the shore of some water source and they won't even try to hurt you. But then a whole layer of our fort was griefed.  
Ryan's POV  
"We're surrounded by endermen!" Screamed Meg. "What?" I reply. I thought they were just myth. "Get your swords out." Said Tech. "I could see Meg trying not to have a nervous breakdown. Even though she was good at fighting, she has nervous break downs when ever she's out numbered. "Calm down," I tell her, "it's going to be fine." "How do you know?" She replied. Poor Meg she was scared out of her mind. And then another layer broke.  
Star's POV  
Then the endermen mob started to rush in, we tried to get in a corner and fight them off but they surrounded us from all sides. I could see Meg frantically casting spells to fight the invaders if but at the same time to defend us from unseen blows. That is such an exhausting task, especially if you have been awake all night long. I cold see her start to slow down and she was getting closer and closer to sleep, when I noticed that Tech's eyes were glowing green. And also his sword started radiating the color green. The green light was spreading from his eyes and was spreading everywhere, scaring away the endermen to as far as the horizon. Then the green light started to flicker and die out. Then he passed out.

**ME: So how did you guys like the cliffhanger. **

**Tech: I wanna know what happens next in my life.**

**ME: No, even I don't know whats going to happen next.**

**Star: Liar, here is what is going to happen in chapt-**

**ME: Star would you shut up, don't give the story away.**

**Star: *sniffling. You're so mean. *running away from me.**

**Meg: Star come back! See what you did! You are mean.**

**ME: Star, I'm soooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrr rrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!**

**Star: I still hate you. And I'm not going to talk to you.**

**ME: Please, come on I said I'm sorry.**

**Star: I don't care if you said sorry.**

**Meg: You had to hurt her feeling even more. She's already been through enough. You're the one who made her parents and her sister die. Now you have to go and tell her to shut up.**

**ME: But-**

**Meg: No buts.**

**Me: Star, I mean it, I'm really really sorry.**

**Star: I don't believe you. Who knows who you're gonna kill next. I am so out of here.**

**Ryan: Come on Star, cheer up. It isn't going to help if you sit around sulking all day. *whispering. Ill help you plan your revenge if you want.**

**Star: You will?.**

**Ryan: Yes, I will.**

**Star: Ok.**

**ME: What was that I heard?**

**Star: Nothing.**

**ME: So are we friends again?**

**Star: Yes**

**Ok guys and girls, minecraftFAN, singing out.**


	3. OC'S

**Star of Roselight's Aura List**

Crimson Red: Violence, bloodshed, not afraid to kill. Aura of Violence

Light Red: Courage, bravery, being a strong person. Aura of Courage

Orange: Nice, kind, but not defenseless. Aura of Song

Tangerine: Spunky, zany, a little out there, not really crazy. Aura of Deliberation

Topaz: Strong, undeniable, hearty, easily broken. Aura of Strength

Yellow: Perfect, trying, accomplishes everything. Aura of Perfection

Meringue: Sour, hateful, hates conflict. Aura of Poison

Emerald: Destined for greatness, believing, truthful. Aura of Truth

Bright Green: Loyal, truth, devoted, strong even upon death. Aura of Life

Dark Green: Questionable, shady, hazy, usually suspicious. Aura of Forlorn

Cyan: Outgoing, perseverance, imaginative at times. Aura of Creativity

Sapphire: Solving, loves riddles, good with puzzles. Aura of Zen

Indigo: Faithless, indenting, confrontational. Aura of Battle

Blue: Stubborn, but Confident. Aura of Confidence

**Special Auras:**

White: Hidden power, hidden strength, hidden hope, everything hidden. Aura of Power

Violet: Secretive, lost, too far gone, unpredictable, sad, knows a lot. Aura of Insight

Gold with Rainbow Flecks: Powerful, gifted, magical, can bring peace. Aura of Harmony

Rainbow: Mix of all the Auras in the Rainbow. Aura of Talent

Diamond: Bold, guided, misunderstood, often reacts to harshly. Aura of Guidance

Crystal:True, brings to light, revealing, loves light. Aura of Light

Dark: Warning! Nothing known about unpredictable Aura! Aura of Darkness

OC From Example

Name: Meg

Aura:Blue

Weapons of choice: Bow or Sword

Description: Describe the character.

Also you have more chances of getting picked if you follow the story:)


	4. Star's PrankRevenge

**Star's**** Revenge**

This has nothing to do with the storyline at all.

OC's

I have already picked my girl OC's, but I need some guy OC's, so sorry if you wanted to post a girl OC.

On To The Revenge

**Ryan: Star, you ready?**

**Star: Yes, I am.**

**Ryan: Let's start the prank.**

**Star: Everything is in position.**

**Ryan: Ill tip the dominoes.**

**Star: 3...2...1... GO!**

**ME: Who's there.**

**Star and Ryan:*running away***

**ME: *yawn* I'll go back to sleep then.**

**Star: It's working.**

**Ryan: He doesn't know it but he will always want his coffee luke warm after this.**

**Star: *giggling* I can't wait.**

**Ryan: The dominoes turn on a fan, which blows a ship, and that triggers the boot. Which spill steaming hot coffee all over MF.**

**Star: Revenge, Rube Goldberg Style.**

**Ryan: Almost there.**

**Star: 3...2...1... SPLASH!**

**ME: What the !¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!, This Is BURNING HOOOOOOOOOOT!**

**Star and Ryan: *doubled over in laughter***

**ME: You guys suck so much.**

**Star and Ryan: *still doubled over in laughter***

**Tech: What's all the racket about, I was trying to sle-. *now also doubled over in laughter* Why's are you covered in coffee?**

**Star: Revenge, Rube GoldBerg Style.**

**Meg: Ugh! Why the heck are all of you laugh-. *doubled over in laughter***

**ME: Are you guys done with laughing your hearts out yet? **

**Star: Umm... Yes?**

**ME: Well then can you please CLEAR OUT!**

**Meg, Tech, Star, Ryan: Ok Ok**

**ME: I better change. *slams the door shut***


	5. Chapter 5

Tek-Kit-Out  
Chapter Four Esia  
Yes! Sapphire, my favorite gem/mineral. I mined just enough to make a full toolset not including a shovel. I could not wait till I got back home, I could finally have a sword of sapphire. I think I should name it opal. Ya, I think I will. Then I spotted Ruby, Sera's favorite gem and quickly mined it and got the same amount of ruby as sapphirw. Just then I nearly got shot in the head by an arrow from a skeleton. I quickly killed it and that final blow broke my trusty iron sword that I've had since I met Sera, my best friend, I better be careful, cause I don't think think she could stand it, she had already been through enough pain recently. Her pet pig, Kate, just recently died cause of a minecrafter, who Sera nearly killed after that. I was able to stop her though. Also her pet wolf was killed by an enderman who was later ripped to shreds smaller then pebbles.  
Anyway, I returned to the surface and quickly walked over to the house and walked through the back door since Sera was asleep and was somehow awakened when someone came through the front door, and I found her having carrots with a few pieces of beef. She was a carnivore and she couldn't stand any plants unless it was carrots. She stopped eating bacon since Kate died. Since that shes always had a depressed look on her face, she tends to be violent, but she is also very loyal. Also she wont stop until she finished her task or died trying. If I tried to count the number of times shes almost died just from trying to get past a creeper, I would get dizzy from counting.  
And if your wondering we're outcasts, nearly executed for a crime we never committed and that wasn't just a quiet, private, execution, it was completely public and we were going to be tortured to death and while being nearly suffocated. And then if we survived that things would get very gruesome, and I mean like ripped to shreds gruesome. The only reason we escaped was because of her awesome fighting skills, and her tendency to be violent. Also my quick thinking, which got us out of the high security prison without getting much attention and since I found an abandoned railroad when I was five, we got about a 100 miles away from the place we were about to get executed.  
Sera's POV  
"I can see that you've been mining. Did you find anything much?" I ask while chewing a piece of beef. "Yup, I found some ruby and some sapphire." She replied gleefully. "Nice, can I have the ruby?" I ask cheering up a bit ruby was my favorite gem. "Sure, why not." She replied as she took the gems out of her bag and handed them to me. "Thanks." I replied as I took the gems and made some tools out of them. And just when Esia finished making her tools, our walls blew up.  
Star's POV  
"Did you hear that noise?" I asked nervously. "Was that an explosion?" Asked Meg. "I think so," replied Tech, "lets go check it out." So we ran over to the source of the sound and we found two girls battling the same people who overran our village a couple of days ago. As soon as I saw them I pulled out my sword and started to slash at them. And for a minute the enemies were confused but that minute gave way for us to injure and scare away most of them. And I turned to see the girls passed out. They had cuts all over them and the girl with the light, golden jacket had a huge gash down her right arm. We quickly carried them over to their couches that for some reason seemed to have survived the blast. I opened one of their chests to find some herbs and I mashed them into a paste and added some carrot juice to get the perfect remedy for cuts. And I rubbed it over their cuts and we waited for a while and they then woke up.  
Meg's POV  
"Why do I fell all sticky?" Asked the girl with strawberry blonde hair. God, I HATE, strawberry blonde hair. Why does she have to have strawberry blonde hair. "Oh that's a healing remedy." Replied Star. Then for some reason she pulled her knifes out of her scabbards and held them out defensively. "Hey, what's that all about." Asked Ryan, who also pulled out his sword. "Why should I trust you?" She asked in an aggressive tone. "Umm... Hello we just saved you and your friend over there from death, what do you think?" I replied. "Well, I guess if you were going to hurt me you would've just left us lying there. You have my trust, for now. And my name is Sera" She replied. "Why does my arm hurt so much," groaned the girl with the opal eyes,"and what is this sticky stuff?" "Well explain everything later, let's just get back to our base." Said Ryan. "Ok" I replied as I started to gather the contents of their chest. I motioned for everyone to take part of their stuff with them. And then we went back to our base.  
Ryan's POV  
When we got to the base I made a double chest and I put all of their stuff in the chest. "What is your name?" I asked the girl with the golden jacket. "Esia." She replied. "So why were they after you?" Asked Meg. "Well, we were nearly executed for a crime we never committed." Answered Esia. "That's terrible." Replied Star. "Well, we were never really liked anyway, so it didn't really make a difference." Replied Sera. "Well we better get a move on," said Tech, "we really need to find the Aura clan soon. We are running out of supplies." "Ok." I replied.  
Tech's POV  
So we traveled for about five miles before we came to a stop and then we set up base again. And we came up with four beds. So two of us would keep watch. The first two on watch would be Sera and Esia, then Ryan and Me, then Meg and Star. So we watched the sun set and then we went to bed and I slept as soon as I hit the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five I'm going to try to write in third person because I will have more chances to describe what is happening.  
Third person:  
"What are you waiting for come on?" Said the boy with blue eyes and blonde hair to his dog, who was lying lazily on his bed.  
"Woof, Woof." Replied the dog, without much feeling.  
"I'll look after him." said the girl standing next to him.  
"Ok sis, I'll see you after I finish mining the last of that iron I found." Said the boy as he walked out the door, not suspecting that his life would be forever changed the moment the walked out the door.

Unknown Person:  
This is working perfectly. Someday I will have complete control over all of the other villages, and because no one has ever heard of us, we will take them completely by surprise. But there is only one thing standing in the way, that boy.

Third Person: The boy walked toward the entrance of the mines, not knowing that he was being followed. He crept down the mine, listening for every single noise. Trying to be careful so he doesn't run into any sort of hostile mobs. It seemed as if he was being extra cautious today, as he jumped almost every time his iron chest plate scraped against the walls of the mine. I took the boy five minutes to get to the rest of the iron, and yet it seemed as if it had taken for ever. He seemed to mine the iron at a slower pace then he usually mined, as if he was being watched, as if he had to make it back unnoticed. And for the first time in his life, he remembered how his parents had disappeared on a mining expedition similar to the one he was on right now. Remembering that made him stop, listen for a long time, as if expecting something to jump out at him at any moment. He started to wield his sword and axe and hold them in a defensive position, slowly he started to creep out of the cavern and into the main mineshaft, slowly backing up the mine, and observing everything. Every single noise that he heard and with every step he felt surer that he was being watched or followed. He slowly made his way outside, each step heavier then the last. He started to speed up, running towards his house where his sister and dog were. He was relieved to find them happily playing together.

"What happened, your look as if you just saw Herobrine?" Asked his sister, looking a little bit worried.

"Nothing." He replied returning to his normal expression, which was across between a happy and a serious face.

"Ok." She replied, still seeming unsure.

The boy looked out through the door and found that the sun was setting. "Time for you to sleep." He said to his sister, still staring out the window.

"Aww, can't I stay awake a little longer?" Said the boys sister.

"No you can't, now go to sleep." He replied still staring out the window.

"Alright." She replied, forcing herself to get to her bed.

"Good night." He said as she got into her small room.

That night the boy couldn't sleep at all, he was still being haunted by the memories of his parents, and he still couldn't stop thinking that he was being followed.

Now back to first person for a while.  
Player Esia:  
"You wake us up in about 3 and a half hrs." Said Tech just before he fell asleep.

"Ok." I replied, without turning around. For the first hours it was mostly silent, but after scanning around for a bit, I saw faint black particles floating in the distance. "I think I am going to check something out." I said to Sera.

"Sure,but be careful." She replied.

"Ok, I will." I replied as I walked out the door. I started walking in the direction of the black particles. I didn't see a ton of mobs and most of them were kinda far away. So I didn't really worry about mobs. As I walked across a patch of sand toward the black particles, suddenly the floor collapsed and I fell about 12 blocks down, and the only thing I could do before I passed out was yell help!

Player Cody:  
"HELLLPPPPPP!" Yelled a voice from outside the door. From the tone, it sounded like a girl. It seemed to be coming from the unstable beach, which I had fallen in before, I rushed towards there to find a girl with a light golden jacket, lying unconscious on the bottom of the pit, surrounded by zombies. I jumped down there, thanking my feather falling two diamonds boots for taking most of the shock. I instantly started hacking and slashing at the zombies with my sword and axe. I turned around to find that a few zombies were about to attack the girl, so I threw my axe at the first one and stabbed the second one with my sword, therefore killing all of the zombies and gaining a ton of xp points in the process.

"What happen-ouch!" Said the girl from behind me, clearly in pain.

"You fell." I said, looking at her properly for the first time, her opal eyes standing out in the darkness.

"What's going on?" Asked some one from the edge of the hole.  
I turned around to see that it was my sister. "This girl over here fell into the sand pit," I replied, "Also whats your name?"

"My name is Esia." She replied.

"Nice name, mines is Cody and that girl up there is my sis, Kat," I replied, "Umm, could you get me my sapphire pick, it's in my chest at home."

"Ok, be right back." She said and she hurried off towards home.

"So can you walk?" I asked her, It would be awkward if I would have to carry her to my house.

"Let me try." She said as she tried to stand up.

I gave her my hand and I pulled her.

"Thanks. I think I can walk about a hundred blocks." She replied with a smile, I have to admit, she is cute.

"Here you go." Said Kat as she threw my pick down.

I caught it with my hands and started mining a stair case out of the hole. It didn't take long because Sapphire is just as good as diamond just it breaks faster.

"Thanks a alot, for helping me." She said as she walked out of the hole.

"Don't mention it," I replied with a smile, "my home isn't that far away. Follow me."

"Ok." She replied, following me through the beach.

We walked to my home, I almost forgot to ask her how the heck she found this place, but by the time I remembered, She was already asleep.

Me: Whew, that was a hard chapter, considering that I finished it in school

Cody: What took you soo long to write this chapter? You must be a slow writer.

Star: Hey don't insult him, it's not his fault that he doesn't get time to write

Me: Thanks, Star, anyways can't stay for long, gotta publish this chapter, see ya guys

Tech: Bye

Me: See ya guys! 


End file.
